


Going To You

by kissa13



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Letters, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa13/pseuds/kissa13
Summary: Woohyun lived in a world where the skies were the sea and the seas were the sky.Sunggyu lived in a world where numbers were names and order was meant to be kept.And between them was the Wall.





	1. Woohyun

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the fic I wanted to write but I need something to distract me from the fact that I'm going to fail all of my exams...

_To: whom it may concern_

_20th night of promise moon ___

__

__Hello there,  
yesterday my literature teacher stood up on his desk and told us to stretch our boundaries. To live a little, to try new things and gain experience. I thought it was really cool but apparently he got that from a movie or something. Nevertheless it moved me a bit, and some of the class too. Today I saw Minjin tying a letter to clownfish that drifted by. She told me she wants to try spreading positive energy throughout the world, and she wrote one hundred and fifty postcards with positive messages and motivational quotes on them. That’s pretty nice of her if you ask me. However I want to know more about you! Who are you, what do you dream of? How is life on the other side of the Wall? We learn nothing about it in school and every time I asked what’s on your side I got detention. After the seventh time I realized they don’t know. Nobody knows and it seems they don’t even care. So I wonder what do you know about us? Do you want me to tell you stories? I have the best stories ever!_ _

__All the best,  
Woohyun_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sunggyu (obviously). Expect updates every other day or so.


	2. 0428/A (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun gets mail

_To: Wooyeon (the person who threw this over the Wall)_

_05/26 ___

__

__Please refrain from littering and throwing objects over the Wall! Your behaviour disrupts the order! You and your letters are meant to stay on the other side, don’t bring chaos to our peaceful world! I don’t want to know about your stories, I don’t want to know about you. Please leave me (us) alone!_ _

__Thank you!  
0428/A (1)_ _

__Ps.: I don’t have dreams and I suggest you abandon yours too! Focus on more important things like real life and maybe then you’ll notice that fish don’t drift, they swim..._ _


	3. Woohyun (not Wooyeon)

_To: 0428/A (1) (is this really your name? what are you, a robot?)_

_28th night of promise moon ___  
  


Dear 0428/A (1),  
thanks for replying even though you didn’t actually answer any of my questions. Except for one but that was depressing. How can you not have a dream? What motivates you then? I don’t understand your ps. about fish. What do you mean they swim? We say they drift or float except for whales because whales fly. I’m going to ride one someday! Do you use a different language? What do you say about horses? Here we say they run.  
I’m sorry if I’m a bit overwhelming, but you’re the first person from the other side I talk to. I didn’t mean to disrupt your order either. But what order? Here it’s completely normal to chat with people! Why do you not want to hear my stories? I’m going to tell you one anyways. 

__~~When I was a kid I had a friend named Sungyeol. He moved to a bigger city a few years ago but we still keep in touch (via letters and it’s completely normal). What you need to know about Sungyeol is that he’s really tall, he’s always been. So one day when we were around eight years old we were at the playground and I saw him hanging upside down from a monkey bar with his hands touching the ground. When he noticed I was watching him he let go of the bar with his legs and did a handstand. Then he dared me to do the same. I tried of course but I’m not as tall as Sungyeol (I’m kind of close though), so my hands didn’t reach the ground. I still let go of the monkey bar and fell on my face. It hurt and everyone was laughing including Sungyeol so I ran straight home. My mom held me in her arms and told me it was okay. That night she took me skydiving and we caught a little star. It had a soft violet light and we put it in a jar so I could use it as a daylight (I used to be afraid of the dark). It was perfect but…~~ eh I guess you don’t really care, do you? I promise I won’t tell any more stories, okay? _ _

__All the best,  
Woohyun (not Wooyeon) _ _

__Ps.: thanks for returning my lunchbox. I really didn’t have any idea how to get my letter to the other side of the Wall but yesterday I bought this jewellery box so we can use this from now on! Also keep in mind that every day I find this spot empty I’m going to throw some rubbish to your side. Eagerly awaiting your reply!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 yr old woohyun = 8 yr old me (apparently i had no concept of gravity in 3rd grade)
> 
> i don't know how to spell jwlrrrey :( (english speaking people i call to you! why do you have this word?)


	4. 0428/A (1)

_To: Woohyun (not Wooyeon)_

_05/30 ___

__

__Woohyun,  
you must have suffered a serious head trauma in that accident please give my condolences to your caretakers! Otherwise I cannot imagine why you seem to be unable to understand that I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Letters! Nor your half eaten apples and decomposing teddy bears! I cannot condone you bringing disarray to the world. Just stop please! _ _

__Thank you,  
0428/A (1)_ _

__Ps.: I’m not a robot but names are outdated. I have an identity number (IDN) as everyone else does. It is easier to store our data in the state’s database this way as it is impossible for two people to have the same IDN (Unlike names… how many more woohyuns do you know? This is a rhetorical question please do not answer!)_ _

__Ps. 2.: How do you not know what the order is? The order brings balance to us, if you disobey it, the world will break again and there will be more Walls. Do you not learn history? (This is a rhetorical question, please do not answer!) Although I would not be surprised if that was the case, I have no idea how a civilization without order could survive this long._ _

__Ps. 3.: Your head trauma must be really severe if you think whales fly. Ad 1.: they are extinct just like horses. Ad 2.: whales used to live underwater in the ocean. Not that oceans exist anymore but the more you know..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I postponed my exam ㅠㅠ i'm a coward


	5. Woohyun

_To: 0428/A (1)_

_3rd night of goddess moon ___

  


Dear 0428/A (1),  
Please disregard my previous letter, I wasn’t thinking straight. I understand, I won’t disturb you anymore. I’m really sorry for the inconveniences I caused.

Wish you the best,  
Woohyun 

Ps.: Can you please throw back the box to my side? Maybe I can use it for something in the future. 

  
☆*☆  
  


_To: 0428/A (1)_

_2nd night of goddess moon_

  


____Dear 0428/A (1),  
my caretakers? You mean my father? You know, he wouldn’t like me talking to you. But I understand, I’m sorry I wanted to to know more about you… If my letters disturb you is there any other way we can talk? And by the way, why do you not want to know about us? Wouldn’t the extra knowledge benefit you somehow? _ _ _ _

____About your identity number: I’m sorry to say this but your system seems horribly impersonal. How do you call your parents? How do they call you? When you were a child and you fell while running and it hurt so you cried, did your mom hold you in her arms? Did she rub your back softly while whispering in your ear that ‘shhh 0428/A (1) it’s okay’? Do you have a lover, 0428/A (1)? Do you ever look at them and marvel at the fact that your number sounds different when they say it? Like you found cadence in the world’s cacophony. Have you ever found bliss with their number on your tongue? Tell me 0428/A (1), have you ever thought that they are more than just a series of numbers, that they deserve to be called something precious, something that shows that they breathe (that you breathe), that they laugh (you laugh) and they hurt (you hurt) and they are humans? (you’re more than just an object) Or you don’t even know what I’m talking about…_ _ _ _

____(I know only one other Woohyun, we’re friends…)_ _ _ _

____I do learn history. I know about the world breaking, I know how the Wall was created I just don’t know what lies beyond it. Have you ever tried looking to our side? What do you see 0428/A (1)? Because I tried, hell I climb up every single twilight to the school roof so I can throw my stupid letters to your side and do you know what I see? Nothing. Nothing but fog._ _ _ _

____Whales are extinct? Horses too? What happened to them? You know what 0428/A (1), I think maybe they went extinct because of your order..._ _ _ _

____Regards,  
Woohyun_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused just look at the dates.
> 
> (The update is aa bit late because i was too busy laughing. My friend sent me an old fic draft that we never finished but we were supposed to make sunggyu ride a horse and the only thing i remember is that i wanted to write a scene where sunggyu talks to the horse in banmal and it smacks him so from then on he uses jeondemal and calls her lotus noona.)


	6. 0428/A (1)

_To: Woohyun_

_06/04 ___

__

__Woohyun,  
I was taught in school that the world broke in half because of your kind. Because of the people who live on the other side. I was taught in school that your kind destroyed the land, soiled the waters and blackened the skies. I was taught that you are all uncultured barbarians who live in disarray, who feed on chaos and one day you are going to destroy our land and order because your greed is unstoppable. I have never looked over the Wall, and I do not know anyone who has, we do not want to see what lies on your side. _ _

__I was taught that you are a lesser human being. But you just sound like someone I ~~know~~ knew._ _

__You can tell me the end of your story and you can tell me about your world if you still want to._ _

__Best wishes,  
0428/A (1)_ _

__Ps.: I do not wish to carry on our discussion about IDNs, but I can tell you, whales and horses went extinct because they were unneeded, like parasites living off our resources. Their existence disrupted the order, they needed to go._ _

__There is no fog here, fog hinders traffic and work, we got rid of it a long time ago. Maybe you should have your eyes checked!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that sharknado would be totally possible in woohyun's world


	7. Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late, i'm sorry ㅠㅠ

_To: 0428/A (1)_

_8th night of goddess moon_

 

0428/A (1),  
a lesser human being? Barbaric without a culture? You just said you don't know us, none of you know what our side is like yet you judge us so easily. None of your people know how we live our lives, none of you know anything about us. The only thing you can guess (not know just guess) that we are different and that is enough for you to think we're worth less than you. The worst thing is, you are so ready to form an opinion but you'd never bother to ask me, to get to know me, you just judge. Is it against your order to open your mind a little bit?

Okay, let me tell you a little bit about our barbaric traditions. For example, every year, in dream or whirlwind moon, we hold the whale song festival that lasts for seven nights. We decorate our houses with flowers and and so many stars that during that time it seems like it never gets dark. When the first whales fly by, we set up a bonfire, and the kids and the elders gather around it and they exchange stories about their life. Most of them even switch roles for a few nights so the elders can feel young again and the kids can learn about wisdom and responsibility. When the whales start singing, we join them, some people dance, some play an instrument and some are just there to listen. We let the music take over for one night, and when the whales depart, the whole town falls silent. We stay by the bonfire for a while, letting our thoughts roam free without saying a word, and I every year, for those silent minutes I feel the closest to my family. 

Or let me tell you about that time of the year in awakening moon when the skies overflow. It's the most important part of the year, because this is the only time our crops and land get watered. The flood usually starts on the second week of awakening moon and ends on the third week of wind moon, and during those five weeks the clouds reach our knees everywhere we go. The kids love it, they splash around, catch stars, play tag and usually end up with a cold afterwards. I used to love this time too, but now I'm the one who has to roll up the carpets, secure the electronic devices and box everything precious in our house to get ready for the flood and that's a lot of work. After the floods die down, the spring cleaning starts. Every year, the streets are full of stardust and the kids (freshly out of the bed) start collecting it in jars so they can make a present for mother's night. I used to do that too, my mother loved stars, so for the last few mother's nights we had, I painted her room with stardust so she wouldn't have to go outside to see them. Every time I'd feel I did a crappy job but she'd tell me it was beautiful.

Do you want to hear more, 0428/A (1)? Should I tell you about my friend, Dongwoo, who can catch fish as they fly and whose laugh can light up not only the stars but the moon as well? Should I mention Hyejin, who can turn everyone's head by simply walking down the main street? Or Jiyoung noona who lost her fiancé when a thunderstorm swallowed a ship whole and the next night we discovered sixty eight new stars? Despite this she keeps smiling and encourages me to pursue my dreams. Do you want to see more faces, 0428/A (1)? Just look at our class photo from last year, maybe, just maybe you can see a little bit of yourself in us.

Regards,  
Woohyun

Ps.: You can keep the picture, I have another one at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise another update tonight because I still have like 200 pages and 70§s to learn today, but i'll try^^
> 
> In the next chapters there will be Progress (hopefully).
> 
> (Um, do you want an explanation or a list of the names of the months in woohyun's world or it's ok to just go with the flow? Bc i didn't plan on addressing it in the story but it might get confusing? Idk so i'm asking)


	8. 0428/A (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my exam is tomorrow and this morning i had a mental breakdown, watched marilla die in the road to avonlea so i cried as well then got sick. Needless to say i don't have the brains to study so here's an update for you.

_To: Woohyun_

_06/09 ___

__

__Woohyun,  
on that picture you all look… so happy. Is your school that much fun? I can attach our last yearbook picture (I am already out of high school), but I only have one of it so please give it back otherwise my primary caretaker (I think you call her mother) will be angry and disappointed. The photo belongs to the bookshelf, it must stay there all the time._ _

__I am sorry I insulted you, I did not mean it that way. I wanted to say that I was told in my entire life that the Wall is there because of you, that you are to blame for… for everything. But the words in your last letter reminded me of someone I once knew. 0802/B (236) wanted to be a dancer. But dancing does nothing to take us further, it does not help us improve. She disrupted the order, she needed to go. All of you in that class photo look a little bit like her. She used to smile a lot, like your class. I always thought smiling was unnecessary. Which one is you on the picture? I would guess you are the one with the biggest smile._ _

__It seems our worlds are quite different. I still do not understand how you can have flying fish. Do they not fly into your houses? Your festivals sound really flashy and unnecessary I do not understand how you can waste resources for things like that. We only celebrate Order Day, but I am not sure you want to hear about that._ _

__On this side stars are above us but I rarely see them because of light pollution. We tried harnessing star energy but they are too far away and we cannot do anything about them, getting rid of them is impossible too. I guess stars are one of the very few things that can exist outside of the order._ _

__Wish you the best,  
0428/A (1)_ _

__Ps.: I will not be on Wall duty until the 26th day of 6th sun (06/26), so if you throw something over the Wall in the next two weeks I will not be the one who receives it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls cross your fingers for me tomorrow at 8am (gmt+1) and think of the numbers 11 and 118 real hard. Thank you~~


	9. Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the calendar* *sees the word November* *gasps* 
> 
> i'm sorry i took so long :(

_To: 0428/A (1)_

_28th night of goddess moon_

Dear 0428/A (1),  
I hope you’ve returned to your Wall duty (what is a Wall duty?) and this letter finds you. What did you do in these last two weeks? I’ve been practicing hard for a school recital which is coming up next week. I play the piano. Have you ever heard music over there?

I put your picture in the box as well. You know, after talking to you for a few weeks now I imagined your side of the Wall would be black and white and yet your class photo is coloured! It has so vivid and beautiful colours like a painting! I didn’t know that making coloured pictures was possible! Do you have more? Send me if you can! But please try to select some happy ones! Everyone on your picture looks the same! You’re not smiling, you’re wearing no expressions, and your uniform is like seventy shades of gray! And all of you has the same hair! Why? 

Tell me more about your friend, the dancer! What do you mean she needed to go? Go where? And what do you mean dancing does not take you further? Some things are just meant to be enjoyed like art, music, dancing, theatre, literature, film… You’ve never experienced any of these things? Have you never done anything just for the sake of doing it? For fun? That sounds horrible but if I’m right I think I’m starting to understand you and probably I was too quick to judge you too… I’m terribly sorry for that.

I do want to hear about Order Day! What is it? Even if it’s horrible, I wanna know. I want to understand! Also, what is light pollution? How can light be polluted? Anyways, you should go to a place where light is clean so you can see stars and just look at them! You know, my mother (How can you call yours “primary caretaker”? That’s just awful and horribly impersonal.) had a book from Before. When the world was still whole and the Wall didn’t exist. In the book there are pictures in the stars called ~~constall~~ ~~constellar~~ constellations, and according to the text, people used the stars and these pictures for navigation. What was always weird for me that it says people looked up to the sky, like you! 

Best Regards,  
Woohyun

Ps.: Don’t be silly, why would fish fly into our houses?

Ps. 2.: I’m not really smiling on the class photo, I hate when my teeth are showing. I’m the second boy from the right in the first row. I know which one you are on yours though: right next to the teacher on her left!

Ps. 3.: I think we should get you a name! I want to get you a name!


End file.
